Spinning Plates
by slashbean
Summary: Warning: Slash/Het/Orgy, rated NC-17. It's a fivesome! Absolutely, 99.7% PWP. Jayne dominates the sexual encounters, meaning there's boy-girl AND boy-boy sex. Jayne/Kaylee/Simon/Mal/Inara  yes, seriously ; becomes Mal/Jayne at the end.


Spinning Plates

Kaylee often went to Jayne when she had an itch. He was good for that sort of thing. She went to Simon when she wanted a bit of sweet, tender lovin' and all night cuddlin', but when she just wanted raw, animal sex, she went to Jayne. She'd told this to Simon and he didn't seem to mind. In fact, he came with her once, and they had a nice threesome. Nice is the wrong word. They'd had an incredibly erotic, powerful, and unforgettable threesome after which Kaylee could never quite get excited about having _only_ Simon ever again. She couldn't get over the image of those two crawling on each other hands and tongues everywhere while she watched, then attacking her in concert like pack wolves, driving all reason and sense from her body, replacing it with hard, wet, hot, drowning pleasure.

Kaylee had a powerful itch tonight. She could already feel her panties damp and she'd barely even leaned a conscious thought toward scratching it. She shifted uncomfortably in her bed, reaching for her vibrator. Although Jayne was an excellent resource, she didn't want to overuse him. But then, she'd run out of batteries.

Climbing discreetly into the hallway, Kaylee checked to make sure no one was looking before crossing the corridor to Jayne's bunk, but apparently she'd tunnel-visioned on her destination. As she placed a hand on the latch to Jayne's door, another hand fell over hers and she virtually jumped out of her skin, squeaking loudly.

"Simon!" she cried, backing toward her own door, embarrassed about being caught. "Wh- what are you doing up here this time of night?"

Simon leaned easily against the wall facing her and tipped his head sideways toward Jayne's door. "Same as you, I suppose. There's a line."

"A … line?"

"Apparently the Captain had an itch, too. He said to stay away."

Kaylee inhaled shakily, aroused by Simon's casual manner and the mental image of the Captain with Jayne. They both waited awkwardly in the hallway, neither one suggesting that they forget Jayne and fuck each other. Kaylee pressed her ear against the closed hatch, listening to the muffled cries from inside, and finally lust got the better of her. With a determined kick, she opened the door.

"Kaylee," Simon hissed, catching her wrist as she climbed in.

She looked up and smiled coyly. "You sayin' you _don't_ want to watch?"

It took only a fraction of a second for Simon's eyes to go dark with lust. He released her wrist and they both climbed down.

The room was dim, lit by a small lamp in the corner, but filled with the smell of sex and the harsh grunts of men having it. Mal was draped limply over Jayne's shoulders, as Jayne jerked them both off in long strokes, using one hand around their joint cocks. The rate Jayne was going, it would take all night to bring them off, and Kaylee practically drooled with anticipation. Mal's body shuddered and shook, his hands only occasionally finding strength enough to dig into the skin of Jayne's back as the force of each upward stroke rolled through his entire being. His tongue snaked behind Jayne's ear alternately biting and caressing the soft skin, latching on and sending urgent vibrations through Jayne each time a pleasured groan overpowered his will and escaped his lips.

Jayne acknowledged Simon's and Kaylee's entrance with a wink, and using only the slightest motion he directed them to sit on the bed and await further instruction. Kaylee stripped off her pajama bottoms immediately, sprawling shamelessly spread eagle, warming herself up with a gentle finger. Warming – no. She was fanning raw flame into wildfire! Ever the conservative, Simon only stripped down to his boxers, but he had a hand inside and his jaw was tense holding back lustful grunts.

After several achingly slow minutes, the front of Simon's shorts was damp with pre-cum, and Jayne motioned him off the bed with a finger. Simon walked forward entranced, stripping as he went, and Kaylee watched jealously as Jayne wrapped a large, calloused hand around Simon's cock and pulled him into the fray. Separating Mal's mouth from his ear, Jayne squatted just enough so that Mal and Simon's faces touched. Their hands followed immediately and Mal and Simon connected in a deep, sensuous kiss, thrusting their tongues in rhythm to Jayne's hands on their cocks. Kaylee knew Jayne wasn't one for kissing, but Mal and Simon took to each other like fish to water and she ran her hands over her own trembling lips vicariously absorbing the feel of fervent lips passionately sucking life from each other. Mal pressed his tongue into Simon's mouth, but Simon fought for control of the kiss and won, slowly exploring the hot, wet cavity, his tongue palpitating each surface in an almost hypnotic motion. Jayne rolled out from between them, and pressed their bodies closer ever so slowly. Mal broke the kiss, reaching his hand toward Jayne, but Jayne caught the hand easily, guiding it across Simon's chest, then brushing his bearded cheek against Mal's to direct him back toward Simon. Once Mal and Simon were engrossed with each other, Jayne directed each man's hand to the other's cock and left them like spinning plates while he stepped back to admire his handiwork.

With a lecherous leer, Jayne turned to Kaylee and invited her off the bed. By this point, Kaylee was almost crying with need and she leaped into Jayne's arms, impaling herself on him as she clung, arms and legs wrapped firmly around him. Jayne felt huge inside of her, sliding easily, stretching her to the point of almost hurting as she fell to the hilt. Her throbbing walls closed and clenched around him, pulling him deeper with each thrust, feeling the pounding as he twisted inside of her, knowing exactly what angle to hit. Jayne grunted appreciatively at the roll of her hips, his hands exploring her skin as he thrust into her with animalistic lust. Carefully, he pealed off her shirt, exposing her breasts. He licked around each one greedily, then sucked one into his mouth. Kaylee had once lamented her small breasts, but Jayne just grinned and told her anything more than a mouthful is a waste. He always made a show of how much he had to stretch his jaw to fit one breast inside. It was a glorious feeling, all hot and wet, the flat of his tongue teasing the puckered skin, pressing the hardened nubs until they ached. Then his teeth teasing feather-light, threatening to bite, but never going too far. Kaylee's head fell back and she groaned and screeched with pleasure. One hand joined the working of his cock and Jayne circled a finger around her pearl, slowly mounting the waves toward orgasm. Jayne pressed his cheek to hers, letting his goatee grate against her skin and they looked sideways to Simon and Mal, still buried in a kiss, now thrusting erratically against each other.

Pulling his hand away from Kaylee's core, Jayne snaked an arm around Mal's waist and pressed the man against his side. With a wide fist, he forced a hand between Simon and Mal, grabbing both their cocks and slowing their rhythm to match the steady one he'd set with Kaylee, so that they didn't bring each other off just yet. He tipped Kaylee backwards in his arms so that both Mal and Simon could have a taste of her breasts. Kaylee bucked helplessly against Jayne and writhed into the two mouths each applying different, but insanely pleasurable techniques on her already hyper-sensitized nipples. When she saw the hatch open again, she froze.

Quickly, Jayne pulled Kaylee back against himself and got Simon and Mal into a rhythm again. Inara climbed down the ladder gracefully and dropped her robe to the floor. There was no waiting for her. Jayne was already motioning her in. Kaylee felt her arms trembling and her walls clenching around Jayne with pre-orgasmic waves, but his rhythm had slowed since Inara's appearance, and it drove Kaylee mad. Jayne whispered in her ear sweet promises of what was to come to reward her patience, so she clung for dear life, her fingernails raking into his back.

For Inara, Jayne started with a simple finger circling her nethers, teasing through the dark curls. Inara folded over his shoulder, molding too him, groaning with pleasure. Masterfully redirecting, Jayne found one of Mal's hands and brought it to stroke Inara in his place, then Jayne took Inara's hand and placed it on Mal's cock. In a swift motion, Jayne ripped Simon from the trio, pulling Simon tight against his side and jerking him hard. Leaving Mal and Inara to take care of each other, Jayne lifted Kaylee off of his hips and placed her over Simon, guiding so that he slid into her one achingly slow inch at a time. Already stretched from Jayne, Simon was small potatoes, but Kaylee's walls were contracting so erratically that she hardly noticed. Because of their history, Simon knew exactly where to press his fingers and how to roll his hips to the point where Kaylee swore she could distinguish every pleasure-inducing ridge on his cock. Jayne took stance behind Simon, flushed against his backside so that his steel-hard shaft pressed into the crack of Simon's ass. Once, twice, Jayne thrust forward against Simon, effectively jumpstarting the rhythm that Simon took inside of Kaylee.

Leaving that pair of plates spinning, Jayne returned to Inara and Mal, pulling their hands off each other and pressing their bodies together. Jayne spread Mal's legs wide, then lifted Inara and placed her on top of him, just as he'd done for Simon and Kaylee. Only instead of suggesting a rhythm with his hips, he parted Mal's cheeks and shoved himself inside. Already slick from being in Kaylee, there was no need for lube. Mal made a sound that was the mixture of a whimper, a gasp, and a cry, and started thrusting rapidly into Inara, if only to escape Jayne's cock in his ass. He could not escape one without thrusting into the other. Inara's fingers reached over Mal's shoulders to pull Jayne's face closer and she stroked seductively that sensitive skin behind Jayne's ear. Mal's head turned sideways, kissing and sucking the skin on the inside of Inara's arm, rubbing his face against the soft, olive skin, then leaning back closer to Jayne's rough, bearded face, his skin tingling at the contrast in texture. Jayne buried his face in Mal's neck, kissing up the side, and biting on Mal's ear until Mal cried out. All the while, he kept that mind-numbing slow steady rhythm, tweaking either Mal or Inara as needed.

As Jayne fucked Mal leisurely, he reached over and pulled Simon and Kaylee toward him. He pressed the pair so that Kaylee's back rubbed against his side, the mixture of hair and sweat creating uneven friction and rubbing Kaylee's skin raw. Seeing Kaylee weeping with the need to come, Jayne raked a hand across Kaylee's chest, pinching her nipples, and biting the nape of her neck. Kaylee howled in pleasure, her body surrendering to orgasm, her shakes and tremors adding sensuous vibrations to the other four bodies around her. Simon kept pounding into her seeking his own release, but he hadn't come here to fuck Kaylee. He'd come here to be fucked.

With Jayne's cock otherwise engaged, Jayne dipped two fingers against Inara's eager tongue then reached around and shoved those fingers into Simon's ass. Simon cried out at the dry and forceful intrusion and his grip supporting Kaylee slackened as he thrust back and back against Jayne's fingers urging a deeper connection. Pulling and pushing from the inside, Jayne turned Simon for a better angle, then hooked his fingers to find the sensitive gland that drove Simon wild each time he hit it. Simon whimpered and screamed with countless stimulating strokes of Jayne's fingers, each bit of motion inciting aftershocks to Kaylee's orgasm as he continued to buck into her. Kaylee held on desperately to Simon, only just catching Simon's seed as orgasm ripped through him and his bones turned to jelly. As they sank to the floor at Jayne's feet, Jayne thrust harder into Mal, reaching a hand down to fondle his balls, then hit another sweet spot of soft skin he'd discovered just beyond that. Mal's knees shook, but he stood firm, hammering into Inara as best he could while sandwiched between her and Jayne. Jayne pounded against Mal's prostate, corkscrewing his hips to get all those crazy inside spots that Mal needed hit so bad, running his fingers along Mal's hyper-sensitized thighs and hips.

"Come," he ordered, and Mal came, clenching around him nearly driving Jayne over the edge as well. With Mal, it always took a verbal command and he came so hard his knees buckled. It was only Jayne's arms wrapped under his armpits that held him up.

Jayne adjusted his grip to let Mal sink to the ground while he caught Inara in his arms. She was a professional, so getting her off was more of a challenge. She'd been trained against all the traditional sweet spots so that she could better withstand seduction, but Jayne had found a few tricks. She was dripping with Mal's release as Jayne slid into her and set up a rough, unsteady rhythm. Jayne took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her palm, then kissed his way up to her elbow, nuzzling his beard against her skin, reveling in each plaintive whimper he drew from her lips. Up the inside of her arm, across her shoulder, against her neck. He could taste Mal all over her and covered each trail of saliva, lapping up Mal's and replacing it with his own. Inara moaned sensuously, her body surrendering to the endless onslaught.

The world came to a standstill as Jayne pressed his lips against hers. She was the only woman he ever allowed the privilege, probably because she was the only one who wouldn't be believed even if she confessed the truth. Her tongue massaged his gentle as angel's breath, and he fought madly against the pressure building in his own balls. He could not come first!

Very gently, he probed the glorious arc where the Lord had split Inara, found the back opening, and pushed a finger inside. She was the only woman in the 'verse that he knew wanted this done, and it wasn't something he was ashamed to do for her. That side of her was dry of Mal or any other intruders, but clenched around his knuckles just as welcoming. He hooked his finger, pressing inward, feeling his own cock pounding through the neighboring wall, heat to heat, quivering muscle to quivering muscle. By this point, Inara was so far gone that the press of one intruder against another was all Inara needed to send her over the edge, and she came loud and wet.

Jayne lifted her off and set her on the ground with the others, standing over his conquest of satisfied lovers, and he gave his steel-hard cock a few appreciative strokes for withstanding the onslaught.

Simon came to his knees first, taking Jayne's cock in his mouth, wrapping his tongue around it like a blanket, achieving a breadth that only he could manage. His mouth was wide and spacious, but when he applied suction, it seemed to fit around Jayne like a glove. Jayne liked when Simon sucked him off because of all of them, Simon was certainly best at it. Simon kept those delicate fingers right on the crease of his hip, hitting a thousand tingling nerves as his tongue dipped into every ridge pulling out, swiping over the slit, then throating Jayne again. Kaylee was up next, kissing his inner thighs, teasing her tongue across his balls, then going down the other side. Her eyelashes caught in the hair on his legs and she abused the tickling sensation terribly, making him quiver. Occasionally, she'd get distracted and kiss on Simon, but she was under Jayne like a gorram rainbow of happiness and butterfly kisses. He tugged at her hair to bring her up north, because he wanted that rainbow over his chest and he knew Simon's fingers were good for his nethers so long as Kaylee wasn't in his way. Kaylee came up eagerly, her hands exploring Jayne's torso, her mouth working one nipple, then the other. Flat of the tongue, pointed tip, a breath of cool air, and a gentle kiss on his skin, drawing tingles and shivers from his body. Jayne bucked into Simon's mouth to cover the shiver and Simon gripped his hips more firmly, rewarding Jayne's stillness with a hum that echoed all the way to his toes. Mal rose more slowly, starting at the back of Jayne's ankle, going up the calf and hamstring, biting and sucking the muscles of his buttocks. His hands trailed his mouth over Jayne's body, firm fingers pressing in and massaging. Jayne felt his legs shaking as Mal devoured him, teasing him with things to come. Then came Inara. She went straight for Jayne's mouth, her tongue probing his with a pointed tip, tickling his gums, running over his teeth. Her hips fell against the back of Simon's head and together, they developed a teasing rhythm together, eventually trapping Kaylee into it as well. Only Mal was independent, his tongue mischievous and sinful. With two firm hands, he gripped Jayne's ass and thrust his tongue right through Jayne's opening. Mal was the only one of them who did this for him, and he only did it this way because he was so royally fucked at the moment he wouldn't be able to get it up for another half hour. He'd fuck Jayne proper once the others had gone back to their business. For now it was just the tongue.

Just Mal's tongue, and Simon's, and Kaylee's, and Inara's all on him, wanting to pay him some small token of their gratitude. Jayne's body rippled and shook, his muscles turning to puddles of goo as four tongues thrust against him in frantic rhythm. He screamed his release into Inara's mouth and shot his seed into Simon's, letting them catch him as the world turned black.

#

Consciousness rolled over Jayne's body like fresh waves of coming orgasm. Despite his recent return to the waking world, he was already hard. Mal had seen to that. It was just the two of them now, lying in his bed, Mal's cock already inside of him, pushing him closer to the edge. Jayne noticed distinctly the smooth slide of real lube between Mal's skin and his own. Noticed because they normally used spit or water and left each other bleeding, because they both got off on pain and were too gorram cheap to shell out for lube. Now Mal glided right over the rough spots and Jayne felt him ten times clearer – felt himself stretching, felt Mal's texture change as he kept swelling, felt the subtle slap of Mal's balls against his ass as a distinct sensation from the pleasure-pain of his thrusts.

Jayne's vision blurred with each driving stroke of Mal's cock against his prostate, the blinding pressure almost gentle because it was from a single source. This was Jayne's opportunity to take. To truly take. Not like when there were four of them all at once driving his senses mad with pleasure and distraction. With Mal alone, it was always different and somehow deeper – like Mal was getting so far inside him that they couldn't be told apart. No more spinning plates and keeping chains of others going. No more desperately grasping control so the whole lot of them could finish themselves and have opportunity to express their gratitude. Now, came surrender. Sweet surrender. Mal holding out and letting Jayne come first, on his own time, without obligation to repay.

Mal kept one hand working Jayne's torso and one working the nethers. He kissed all gentle up top and pounded in like canon fire to the loins. Yes, Mal had them all beat, and he kept them beat with the promises he whispered in Jayne's ear while fucking him raw. One day, Mal promised. One day he'd lock that hatch and stop sharing Jayne with all the others. He promised it every time Jayne came in his fist and every time he spilled into Jayne after. But not today.

Jayne clenched around Mal, crying out as his balls jerked sideways and he came in Mal's hand in short, hot spurts, aching from holding out on himself so long before. He shivered as Mal shot off his release warm and strong, biting Jayne's shoulder hard enough to mark. They both quivered with the aftershocks of orgasm and the realization of their connection one-to-one. Jayne panted with exertion as Mal pulled out of him, the move eased by the residual slick on Mal's cock and followed by the leak of sticky cum. Mal stood up to leave without having made that promise this time and Jayne found he didn't mind so much because he'd stopped believing it long ago. He'd stopped believing it when after a heist Mal would fuck him quick, pull on his clothes, and climb up that ladder, leaving the door wide open for the next man or woman in line

Only today, Mal wasn't reaching for his clothes. Shaking out his arms and legs, Mal paced the room twice, then went to the hatch, pulled it firmly shut, and locked the door with himself inside. Limbs still trembling, Mal found a towel, dampened it, and cleaned all the sights and scents of sex off the floor, off his body, and off of Jayne's skin. Next he took the towel and the few forgotten undergarments from their visitors, opened the hatch once more, threw them out into the corridor, then closed and locked the door again. Satisfied that his work was complete, Mal crawled back into bed next to Jayne, snuggling against him, draping an arm possessively across his chest. Mal had never stayed the night before and Jayne wasn't sure how he felt about this declared end to the side-work (twosomes and threesomes) he'd been doing on the rest of the crew for so long. Happily fucked for now, he decided he'd wait and see if Mal locked the door tomorrow before bringing anything up.

"Bed's still wet," Jayne groused, just to be contrary.

Mal sighed softly in his ear and nestled closer. "Yeah, but it's only wet with us."


End file.
